Etapas de nuestro amor
by Hitomi Unii-chan
Summary: Heracles nos cuenta las etapas de como se desarrollo su relación con su amada Akemi.   Greciax Fem!Japón
1. Etapa 1

Bueno, este es mi sexto fic y de la pareja HeraclesxKiku, solo que es Japón femenino xD

Un día leí un fic de esta pareja (Las tres torturas chinas, lo tengo en favoritos) y me dio la idea de un fic con un Fem Japón. Lean y espero que les guste y comenten =)

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

* * *

><p>Etapa 1. Como me enamore.<p>

Era un lindo día para Heracles, un apuesto griego de cortos cabellos cafés y ojos verdes que se encontraba sentado en la banca de un lindo parque en Japón.

El y su familia llevaban viviendo ahí aproximadamente dos años. Si tenia que ser sincero, a el no le gustaba mucho Japón en ciertos aspectos, era un lugar muy poblado y siempre se estaba en movimiento. Podía escuchar casi siempre el ruido del claxon de los autos y a la gente gritando por quien sabe que razones. Le era muy difícil encontrar un buen momento silencioso y tranquilo para dormir.

También tenía a un muy molesto vecino turco, desde que lo conoció se llevaron mal y siempre que se veían lo hacían con una mirada de odio infinito y peleaban como perros y gatos.

La escuela no era mala, pero también era muy activa y había cierto grupo de estudiantes que le preocupaba – Compuesto por un americano, un ingles, un francés, un chino y un ruso –. Si no tenía cuidado podría terminar metido en uno de esos grandes desastres gracias a todos sus estudiantes únicos – No es que el fuera relativamente normal también –.

Japón es un lugar lindo, pero era demasiado movido para una persona tan calmada y despreocupada como el.

Si no fuera por dos cosas el ya se habría ido de ahí hace mucho tiempo y hubiera regresado a su calmada tierra natal. Pero no lo hizo, como dijo antes por dos cosas.

Una de ellas era por sus padres, como el tenía aun diecisiete años no era mayor de edad y no podía viajar solo, eso contando también que si sus padres se enteraran de que el hiciera algo como eso lo matarían. La verdad es que en los primeros días de llegar a la nación del sol naciente considero arriesgarse, pero después surgió la otra razón.

La otra razón es porque conoció a alguien.

Una persona que se volvió muy importante para el, la persona de la que se enamoró.

Se enamoro de una linda chica japonesa, bella como ninguna otra. Era muy bajita para su edad – una año menor que el – lo cual la hacia ver tierna junto con su linda carita, tenía una piel blanca, ojos color café profundos e hipnotizantes, un cabello lacio y corto. Su voz era muy suave y calida, casi como un arrullo para que el tomara un siesta.

Tenía una personalidad muy calmada, era tímida y un poco reservada, pero también era apasionada y ponía empeño en sus actividades. Y su precioso nombre era Akemi.

La conoció en un día normal de escuela, el llevaba apenas una semana de ingresar a esa singular academia. Heracles recuerda que estaba en la azotea tratando de dormir, de repente un gran estruendo lo despertó, el se levanto y fue a ver desde las rejillas de la azotea que pasaba. En el patio de enfrente se encontraba cinco estudiantes llenos de suciedad y con los cabellos muy desordenados, pudo ver también alguno de esos instrumentos que se usaban para la clase de química.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Estúpido Alfred, mira lo que has hecho! – Grito extremadamente enojado un ingles de grandes cejas._

_- ¡Ahora es mi culpa, estas cosas no hubieran explotado si no me hubieras distraído viendo como le hablas a tus amigos imaginarios! – Le respondió de igual manera un americano._

_- ¡No son amigos imaginarios son criaturas mágicas! – Dijo el ingles._

_- Les dije que no debían tomar los instrumentos del laboratorio-aru – Hablo esta vez un chino de largo cabello sujeto en una cola baja._

_- ¡Miren como quedo mi cabello! ¿Qué haré? Hoy tengo una cita con mon amour Matthew – Se quejo un guapo francés._

_- ¡Ah! ¡Maldito te dije que no te acercaras a Matthew! –_

_- ¡Atrévete a hacerle algo a mi hermanito y te castro! –_

_- Por que no lo arreglamos volviéndonos todos uno con migo – Hablo por primera vez un ruso con una extraña sonrisa en la cara._

_- ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Ivan! – Gritaron los otros cuatro enojados._

_- Oigan tenemos que irnos rápido antes que llegue un maestro-aru – Dijo el chino._

_- Francis si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a Matt te juro que no volverás a ver la luz del día – El ingles ya había tomado del cuello Francis y lo amenazaba._

_- ¡Pónganme atención-aru! – _

_- "Que ruidosos" – Pensó el griego algo fastidiado, el solo trataba de tomar una siesta pero gracias a ese extraño grupo de personas no tendría silencio. _

_Mientras el griego veía a las cinco personas de abajo, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado por la puerta._

_- ¡Ah! Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí – Dijo una suave voz._

_Heracles atraído por esa voz volteo y lo que vio lo dejo hipnotizado, en la entrada de la puerta estaba la persona mas hermosa que había visto alguna vez en su vida, era una chica que no había viso antes en la escuela, le pareció como una joya humana, sentía que irradiaba brillo su belleza. _

_- No, puedes quedarte si quieres – Hablo un poco torpe aun viéndola fijamente._

_- Gracias – Dijo ella caminando hasta quedar a un lado del griego. Ella escucho el escándalo que el pelicafe había olvidado gracias a ella y extrañada dirijo su vista hacia abajo. – Yao-nisan – Dijo ella sorprendida._

_- ¿Eh? – Musito el otro._

_- Es que el chico de abajo es mi hermano – Informo ella._

_- Vaya – Respondió el. No sabía que decir, quería hablar con ella pero no encontraba un tema de conversación hasta que vino a su mente el que el chino fuera su hermano. – ¿Si es tu hermano porque nunca antes te había visto aquí? – Pregunto él._

_- Es que estuve enferma la primera semana de clases y Yao-nisan no me dejo venir – Respondió ella aun viendo hacia abajo._

_- Ya veo – _

_- Ah, lo siento no me he presentado, soy Honda Akemi, un gusto conocerlo – Hablo ella haciéndole un reverencia._

_- Si, yo soy __Karpusi Heracles, un gusto también conocerte – Dijo el algo nervioso por la reverencia de la más bajita._

_- ¿Es usted nuevo en la academia verdad? – Pregunto ya erguida la chica._

_- Si – _

_- Bueno, aunque es un poco tarde, bienvenido a la academia Hetalia Karpusi-san – Dijo ella con una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al griego. _

_- Si, muchas gracias, aunque te pido por favor que no me llames Karpusi, me molesta un poco –_

_- ¿Entonces como debería llamarlo? – Inquirió ella curiosa._

_- Supongo que Heracles –_

_- Lo siento, no creo que pueda, lo acabo de conocer y eso seria un atrevimiento – Dijo la japonesa._

_- Te pido por favor que lo hagas, a mi no me molesta – Insistió el griego, en verdad le gustaría que ella lo llamara por su nombre._

_- Bueno, Heracles-san – Acepto la ojicafé._

_Heracles sintió una calida sensación en su cuerpo, como si el que la chica lo llamara por su nombre lo pusiera feliz._

_- Cierto, ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Pregunto él._

_- Me sentía un poco hostigada entre tanta gente, aveces quiero un poco de silencio y poder descansar en tranquilidad – Respondió._

_- Yo también pienso lo mismo – Dijo el sorprendido porque la japonesa tuviera una idea parecida a la suya. Un ruido atrajo su atención, a su derecha, en un gran árbol al lado de la escuela había un gato en una rama._

_- ¡Un gato! – Dijo ella de repente entusiasmada._

_- ¿Te gustan los gatos? – _

_- Si, me parecen animales muy lindos – _

_- Espera aquí – Dijo Heracles y se acerco a todo lo que le permitió la barda le permitió, saco uno poco su mano y llamo al gato. Akemi se pregunto que hacía, no creía que el gato se la acercara, pero para su sorpresa aquel gato color café se subió la barda escalándola y terminando en los brazos del recién conocido estudiante nuevo._

_- ¡Wa! ¡Que lindo es! – Ella se acerco al griego que tenía al gato en brazos._

_- Por supuesto, a mi me gustan los gatos –_

_- ¿En serio? – Ella se veía entusiasmada – ¡Que bien! _

_Ella acerco su mano al gato y este se dejo acariciar por ella ronroneando felizmente. El griego había conocido a una muy linda persona. La miró acariciar al gato, le pareció una tierna imagen. Por un momento se sintió extraño, ese sentimiento cálido volvió a el, pero ahora mucho mas grande y pacífico. Se pregunto que era, no lo sabía, pero quiso sentirlo un poco más, miro a la chica, y ese sentimiento sigo haciéndose más fuerte en ese momento. _

_El griego entonces lo descubrió, descubrió que era lo que sentía y porque, también supo que esa linda chica se había olvido algo especial y diferente a sus ojos. _

_Tan encimado estaba viéndola que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una era que una sutil pero tierna sonrisa se había mostrado en sus labios, y la otra era una mirada asesina desde el patio de abajo de parte de cierto chino. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Desde ese momento empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y cuando pensaba en ella su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Estaba completamente seguro de que se había enamorado de ella.

El la adoraba, la quiere como nunca antes había querido a alguien. Es por eso que tenía que hacérselo saber.

Es cierto que el es la persona más tranquila que puedas encontrar, pero siente que ya no puede reprimir más sus sentimientos, ya los había aguantado por dos años y no puede hacerlo más tiempo.

Heracles quiere, no, mas bien esta decidido, debe decirle a Akemi que la quiere.

Quizás la asuste, o quizás ella deje de hablarle, sabe que eso le dolería demasiado y que estaba yendo demasiado rápido, quizás debía pedirle una cita primero pero no lo soportaba mas ¡Tenia que decírselo pronto!

- "Decidido, mañana tengo que decirle lo que siento" – Pensó el griego. Pobre, no sabia que desde ese momento una serie de desafortunados eventos lo perseguirían.

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto? Amo a Akemi y Heracles son tan lindos, aunque también amo a Kiku xD<p>

Por favor comenten. Bye!


	2. Etapa 2

Aquí el capítulo 2 =)

Le agradesco mucho a todas esas personas que comentaron, la verdad no espere que les fuera a gustar tanto xD Me dio mucha alegría ver que les gusto =D

Leán y diganme que les parecio este capítulo, trate de hacerlo más lindo posible.

**Advertencias: Contenido alto de azúcar, no apto para diabéticos xD**

* * *

><p>Etapa 2. Confesión.<p>

En una clase de biología, Heracles miraba hacia la ventana al lado de él, pensaba en una manera adecuada de confesarse a su amada compañera de clases; mientras que la chica a su lado escuchaba interesada la explicación del aburrido profesor de clases.

Pensaba cual seria la mejor manera de confesarse. Tenía varias opciones, pero siempre eran descartadas por una única razón que frustraban sus planes amorosos, sus hermanos.

La familia de la linda Akemi era compuesta en total por cinco personas y todos eran sus hermanos. No sabía que había pasado con sus padres, pero luego se lo preguntaría con la mayor delicadeza posible, no vaya a ser que fuera un asunto del pasado doloroso y el como un tonto se lo recordaría.

Bueno, regresando al tema de sus hermanos, solo recordaba que ran cuatro y solo conocía a uno, el mayor de nombre Yao.

Por lo que sabía el chino atesoraba de gran manera a su hermanita, no por nada siempre estaba vigilándolo durante las clases. Él lo sabía, Yao siempre lo miraba cada vez que el esta cerca de la pelinegra, en clase, en el descanso, cuando hablaban, entre otras situaciones. Le molestaba, pero también lo comprendía ¡Es que su amada era demasiado tierna como para no querer protegerla!

- ¿Heracles-san? – Saco de sus pensamientos al griego pelicafe. – ¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve algo distraído.

- Si, solo que no entiendo lo que dice el profesor – No era del todo una mentira, en verdad no entendía lo que decía ese maestro.

- ¿En ese caso, quiere que le ayude? – Pregunto cortés la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No, no es… – Una gran idea le surgió al griego – Bueno, ¿No sería una molestia? –

- No, para nada, si yo puedo ayudar a Heracles-san en algo lo haré con gusto – Finalizo entusiasmada, a ella en realidad le gustaría ayudar al muchacho – ¿Le parece bien después de clases? –

- "Perfecto" – Pensó el pelicafe, todo estaba yendo según lo planeado – Me parece bien, ¿Pero no tienes algo que hacer con tus hermanos? – Listo, la bomba había sido lanzada, ahora solo tenía que esperar la respuesta.

- Le puedo decir a mis hermanos que se vallan sin mi – Dijo la pequeña con un brillo en sus ojos, por alguna razón se veía entusiasmada.

- Entonces bien, te veo después de clases – Dijo el chico, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

- Si – respondió la japonesa.

- Bueno, hasta luego – Se despidió cortésmente él y se dirigió a la azotea dispuesto a tomar una siesta, en definitiva la hora del descanso era su favorita.

A la hora de la salida preparo sus cosas y se preparo para "la clase" que le iba a dar la tierna Akemi. Quedaron de verse en un salón del segundo piso.

En lo que la chica había a hablar con sus hermanos, el pensaba en que manera declarársele, ciertamente prefería hacerlo de una forma romántica, la mas tierna posible, igual a su amada.

Pensaba de que forma decírselo, de una forma rápida y directa o si no de forma lenta pero entendible. Optó por la segunda, no vaya a ser que la asuste. Mientras el meditaba que hacer, Akemi en cuestión trataba de convencer a sus hermanos de dejarla con su compañero amante de los gatos.

- ¡Por favor Yao-nisan! – Suplicaba la linda chica.

- ¡No! ¡Ni pienses que te dejare con ese pervertido-aru! – Grito el hermano mayor.

- Pero… - Dijo triste la ojicafe.

- Akemi, el tiene razón, no sabes lo que podría hacerte – Dijo esta vez un chico coreano apoyando a Yao. – No lo conoces bien, ¿Qué tal si tiene otras intenciones?

- ¡El no haría eso! Lo conozco desde hace dos años, el nunca me haría daño ni a mi ni a nadie – Respondió la pelinegra.

- Chicos escuchen, si ella cree que no le hará daño deberíamos creerle – Hablo otra chica, un guapa taiwanesa de largo cabello castaño y un extraño rizo. – Puede que no conozca bien a ese chico, pero no se ve como una mala persona –

- ¡Si! Además solo lo voy a ayudar con la materia de biología – Dijo Akemi ilusionada.

Yao odiaba cuando sus hermanas hacían esas caras de perrito desolado, ¡Sabían que su debilidad eran las cosas tiernas! Soltó un suspiro y miró a Yong Soo, el también parecía a verse rendido ante las asiáticas.

- De acuerdo, ¡Pero asegúrate de volver temprano-aru! –

- ¡Si! – Dijo feliz Akemi.

- Tienes suerte de que Wang Long no este aquí, si no hubiéramos ganado – Informo molesto Yong Soo.

- Bueno, lo que sea, cuídate y no tardes ¿Si? – Dijo Yao.

- Si, entonces nos vemos en casa – Hablo la asiática menor.

- Adiós – Se despidió la taiwanesa.

Yao se fue enojado, no confiaba para nada en ese griego, siempre se le quedaba viendo a su dulce e inocente hermanita. Tenía suerte de que Meimei la hubiera ayudado a persuadirlo, si no de otra manera definitivamente no la hubiera dejado con el y de ser posible los hubiera alejado. Pero ya vería ese tonto griego, si se atrevía a hacerle algo a su querida hermana no tendría compasión.

Cuando su familia se fue, ella se dirigió al salón, aunque no lo dirigiera a ella le gustaba ese griego, mucho, le parecía una persona tranquila y sin conflictos, que aprecia la belleza de lo que los rodea. Era muy simpático, tierno y le encantaba los gatos. Pero le pareció un poco vergonzoso creérselo, es decir, ella nunca se había enamorado, era una sensación nueva pero hermosa.

Era cálida, te llenaba el corazón y el alma, sentías tu corazón acelerarse y tienes que contenerte el no sonreír al pensar en la persona que te gusta.

Definitivamente el amor era algo hermoso.

Cuando llego al salón vio a Heracles en un pupitre mirando hacia el cielo que se podía apreciar por la gran ventana del salón, le pareció raro no verlo durmiendo.

- Disculpa la espera – Dijo la enamorada sorprendiendo a Heracles con su llegada, tan absorto estaba pensando en esos bellos chocolate que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

- No te preocupes –

- Bueno ¿Quieres empezar ya? – Pregunto ella acercándose al pupitre enfrente al de el. El griego había movido al pupitre de forma que este quedara frente al suyo.

- Antes de empezar, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte –

Llego el momento de la verdad.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es? – Cuestiono inocentemente la tierna chica.

- Verás, es algo que me he guardado mucho tiempo – Dijo algo nervioso.

Akemi no sabía que pensar, el griego se veía nervioso, debía ser algo importante. Por un momento llego a cruzar la idea de una declaración de algún sentimiento.

- "Pero eso es imposible" – Pensaba ella – "El no me quiere de esa manera" – Puntualizo mentalmente triste.

- Hace dos años que llegue aquí – Hablo el más alto – Y honestamente, yo pesaba en mudarme y regresar a Grecia –

Akemi sintió como su corazón se estrujaba ¿Mudarse? ¿A Grecia? No podía ser cierto, él no podía irse, no cuando se enamoro de él, ese apuesto griego era su primer amor ¿Y ahora se iba a ir?

- No –

- ¿Eh? – Musito extrañado Heracles.

- No puedes – Dijo con voz queda y temerosa la asiática mientras temblaba – Tu no te puedes ir –

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto un poco alarmado el ojiverde ¿Porqué derepente ella se alarmo de esa manera? Acaso era porque… - Akemi, acaso tu…

- Yo no quiero que te vayas – Dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas ella, viéndolo tristemente. – Es un poco difícil para mi decirlo, pero…

Heracles lo pensaba, estaba casi seguro. Parecía como si su pequeña amiga estuviera triste, triste por lo que dijo. Si lo analizaba bien, eso que trataba de decirle ahora sonaba como una…

- "¿Confesión?" – Pensó sorprendido él. Quizás si tuviera una oportunidad con ella. Porque para ser sincero no pensó a fondo que pasaría si ella lo rechazara. Pero bueno, era algo esperado del holgazán Heracles.

- Verás, yo estoy…– La japonesa no pudo seguir porque el griego la había tomado de los hombros, el dirigió su mirada hacia sus ojos. Tenían un extraño brillo, entre decidida y nerviosa.

- Antes de que termines escúchame – Dijo.

Y ella solo lo miro expectante.

- Desde hace tiempo yo he sentido algo por ti – Dijo simplemente el griego pero con un gran sentimiento.

- ¡¿Eh? – Cuestiono muy sorprendida la menor.

- Yo considere irme a Grecia, pero me quede solo por una persona –

-… – No tenía palabras – Heracles-san, acaso usted… –

- Me gustas – Confeso pausadamente.

La cara de Akemi se pudo tan roja como un tomate español (xD), entonces ¿El griego estaba enamorado de ella?

- Heracles-san, yo… – Su sonrojo era tan tierno a ojos del griego.

- Me gustas – Repitió el pelicafe.

Heracles era un chico de pocas palabras, recordó que su idea principal era darle una gran confesión. Y ahora solamente le decía que le gustaba sin nada más. Era un poco ambiguo de su parte, pero no tenía nada más que decir porque expresaba lo que sentía con esas dos sencillas palabras. Ahora solamente tenía que esperar la respuesta.

- Yo, no se que decirle… – Dijo la ojicafe con mucha pena.

- Lo entiendo –

- ¿Eh? –

- Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo – Hablo el griego, pero su voz se oía un poco triste. Pues claro que se sentía triste, la persona de la que estaba enamorado posiblemente no le correspondía. Debió haber pensado en que hacer en una situación como esa.

- ¡No es eso! – Dijo con voz alta, algo raro en ella. – Lo que yo quería decirle es que… –

- ¿Akemi? – Cuestiono Heracles.

- Usted, no, tú me… – Esto era difícil para Akemi ya que ella nunca antes se le había confesado a alguien. – Lo que yo siento por ti es… – "Vamos, yo se que siento algo por el ¡Pero es tan vergonzoso decirlo!" –

Ella pensaba que moriría en ese momento, a ella le gustaba demasiado y el ahora mismo se le confesaba ¿Qué otra oportunidad como esta tendría para decirle que le correspondía?

Tomo todo el valor que su pequeño corazón le dio, dio una bocanada de aire y lo miro decidida, era el momento de decirlo.

- ¡Heracles-san tu también me gustas! – Grito ella enormemente avergonzada pero segura.

- ¡Eh! – Se sorprendió el ojicafe eso si que era una sorpresa ¡Su pequeña japonesa le correspondía! – ¿Lo dices enserio? – Pregunto aun sin creérselo.

- Lo digo muy enserio – Dijo esta vez sin titubear.

El tiempo pasó de ser lento a que lo siguiente sucediera en menos de un segundo, Heracles se había acercado a ella y abrazo su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito. Un abrazo tan cálido para ellos dos, un abrazo reconfortante, y lo siguiente debería ser era un…

- "Beso" – Pensó sonrojado ¿Debería hacerlo? Decidió probar primero si ella estaba de acuerdo. – ¿Puedo besarte? – Pregunto temeroso y avergonzado.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijo exaltada por la pregunta anterior.

- Perdón, si no quieres no lo haré –

- No, es que yo… – Si de por si fue difícil para ella confesársele y evitar desmayarse con el abrazo, un beso seguramente le daría un infarto – Quizás… solo si cierro los ojos – Dijo suave y tiernamente.

- De acuerdo – Contesto con una sonrisa el chico enamorado ¡La iba a besar!

Akemi cerró los ojos y levanto su rostro, esperando el beso de Heracles. Él se deleito con su bello rostro inocente, se veía tan tierna así, ofreciéndole sus labios. Por supuesto el no se hizo del rogar, inclino su cuerpo y rostro muy lentamente, pensando en que sabrían los labios de la pelicafe.

Se acerco cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente sus labios se tocaron, primero un simple roce, luego se unieron, como si estuvieran destinados a ello.

Hay un dicho que dice "Una acción vale mas que mil palabras" eso lo podían confirmar en ese mismo momento. Su beso no era desesperado ni alocado, mucho menos salvaje, era todo lo contrario, era un beso suave, dulce y tierno, que expresaba todo lo que sentían. De Heracles todo el cariño infinito que tenía hacia la japonesa, y de Akemi eran todos sus inexpertos sentimientos, todo lo que acababa de descubrir, Todo lo que sentía por quien era su primer amor.

El beso se prolongo hasta que su respiración no dio para más. Se separaron muy lentamente, los dos con los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo decorando sus rostros. El primero en abrir los ojos fue Heracles y después su compañera.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo? – Pregunto él.

- Me encantaría – Acepto con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa la más bajita.

Se volvieron a abrazar, de otra forma dulce y gentil, la luz del ocaso los rodeaba atravesando el ventanal del salón.

Una hermosa imagen de dos inexpertos en el amor, que tenían mucho que aprender, pero también mucho que dar por su amado y amada. Ese era el comienzo, pero era a la vez también una etapa de algo nuevo, un sentimiento tan especial y único para ellos dos.

El amor.

* * *

><p>Y? ¿Que les pareció?<p>

No acostumbro a escribir cosas tan dulces como estas, pero me surgió la inspiración y me animé a hacer esto.

Dejen reviews y diganme si quieren otro capítulo =D

Bye!


	3. Etapa 3 Parte 1

Konichiwa! =DDD Vaya, ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin actualizar, he tenido ciertos problemas de inspiración y me ha costado demasiado terminar esta primera parte del capítulo D=

Pero bueno, vamos al cap, he aquí la etapa 3 (la primera parte). Heracles tendrá que ir a cenar con los hermanos de la tierna Akemi pero desucbrira que el que lo acepten sera mucho más dificil de lo que imagino.

**Advertencias: Mención de hermanos celosos xD**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3.<p>

¡Acéptame por favor! Parte 1.

Su pulso se aceleraba y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su moreno rostro; podía sentir tres miradas que le taladraban el alma, como si buscarán dentro de el sus mas oscuros secretos e intenciones –las cuales eran inexistentes–.

Se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared, sus perseguidores buscaban la más mínima oportunidad de acabarlo.

Esto era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, más que darse cuenta de su amor incondicional hacia Akemi, más que declararse, aun más que soportar a ese maldito vecino turco. Era casi como estar en la segunda guerra mundial, eso era:

Cenar con los hermanos de Akemi.

Si, señoras y señores, Heracles se encontraba cenando con los hermanos de su amada japonesa y se sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser atacado por miles de cuchillas del más peligroso filo.

Las miradas de los otros tres chicos le taladraban el alma, podía casi jurar que eran la los ojos de unos auténticos y sádicos asesinos. Las únicas personas que parecían no querer matarlo era la misma Akemi, que estaba sentada a su lado con una cara nerviosa y la chica taiwanesa sentada del otro lado de la mesa mirando desaprobatoria mente a sus hermanos.

¿Cómo llego a esta incómoda situación?

Bueno, si retrocedemos un poco en el tiempo a la mañana de ése mismo día podremos entender que sucedió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que el griego había empezado su relación con la asiática de cabello negro. En ese transcurso de tiempo había logrado algunos avances, entre ellos que la chica le hablara de "tu", que lo llamara "Heracles-kun" en vez de usar el "san", dejar que la tomara de la mano entre otras cosas más.

Su relación iba lenta pero segura, por supuesto él estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para que su _novia _– no se acostumbraban aun a esa palabra – quisiera tomarle mas confianza en otras cosas, como poder besarla más seguido o mostrar su relación en público. Ésa última iba a ser algo difícil.

La joven le había dicho que lo más difícil sería contarles la relación a sus hermanos. Dudaba un poco de eso, sabía que sus hermanos la sobreprotegían mas no sabía el porque le era tan difícil decirles de lo que tenían juntos, podía comprender que no era algo que se podría decir de golpe pero sentía que ella exageraba un poco las cosas, pero bueno, trataría de comprenderlo.

De repente un escalofrío un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, ultima mente tenía muchos al pensar en sus hermanos aunque no sabía porque.

En lo que él pensaba en los hermanos de su pequeña novia, ésta venia corriendo por el pasillo buscando al griego, se veía muy agitada. Cuando logro divisarlo caminando despreocupadamente por el pasillo con el uniforme desarreglado, apresuro el paso y llego hasta él con la respiración agitada.

- Heracles-kun – Dijo ella llamándolo sin poder hablar bien. – Tengo malas noticias.

- Primero trata de respirar bien – Dijo Heracles algo preocupado, ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para que la siempre serena Akemi se pusiera de esa forma?

- Sería mejor decírtelo en un lugar un poco más privado – Dijo ella esa vez más calmada.

Heracles observo a su alrededor, algunos estudiantes los miraban como esperando un nuevo chisme que divulgar.

- Vamos a la azotea – Dijo dándose vuela y esperando a que la más joven lo siguiera. Aun era temprano y faltaba un poco de tiempo para empezar las clases. En lo que caminaban a la azotea Heracles pudo notar que Akemi estaba preocupada, mejor darse prisa y averiguar que era tan importante.

Finalmente llegaron, el griego se puso enfrente de la chica y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Mis hermanos – Dijo ella viéndolo.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – Pregunto sin comprender.

- Ellos lo saben – Respondió viéndolo muy preocupado.

El griego abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Acaso sus hermanos sabían de los suyo?

- ¿Seguro? –

- Si –

- Bueno, no puede ser tan malo el que se enteren – Dijo sin comprender la gran preocupación de la joven. – ¿Cómo se enteraron?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, y se que el que se enteren no suena tan preocupante, pero… – Ella no completo la frase lo cual solo intrigo más al griego.

- ¿Pero…? –

- Nada, olvido por favor, pero hay algo que mi hermano me dijo que te dijera – Ella lo miró.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el castaño pues eso le pareció algo extraño.

- Yao-nisan quiere que vengas a cenar con nosotros - Dijo finalmente la ojicafe.

- ¿Solo eso? –

- Si, bueno, el dijo que quería conocerte mejor – Explico la japonesa un poco inquieta.

- A mi me parece bien – Al griego le parecía buena idea, es decir, sus hermanos querían conocerlo ¿Eso era algo bueno no?

- ¿Seguro? Por que si no quieres venir no hay problema, es más, yo podría decirles que tienes algo que hacer – Hablo más como insistiendo en que no fuera.

Heracles la miró levantando las cejas en un gesto incrédulo. – ¿No quieres que vaya? – Preguntó con expresión triste.

- ¡No es eso! – Se apresuro a contestar Akemi arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo, a ella si le gustaría que su novio fuera a cenar con ellos, pero le preocupaba que le podría pasar, conocía de sobra a sus hermanos y sabía que el que invitaran al griego a cenar sin nada más – léase una amenaza o algo parecido – seguramente significaba otra cosa, pero parece ser que éste no lo notaba. Soltó un suspiro y lo miro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba ya que él era mucho más alto que ella. – Bueno, ¿Entonces vendrás? – En su interior quisiera que le dijera que no pero ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

- Claro –

- Entonces puedes venir conmigo después de clases – Dijo esta vez tratando de verse más calmada con la situación, no quería asustar al griego.

- De acuerdo – Agregó el chico, pudo oír la campana que anunciaba que era la hora de empezar las clases. Como noto que su pareja estaba algo preocupada –aunque no supiera el por que–, la miró y dirigió su mano hacia su negro cabello acariciándolo con dulzura, acto que sorprendió a la más pequeña y de paso la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó viendo de nuevo hacia arriba, cuestionándole el por qué de ese acto.

- Porque te veías preocupada – Dijo mostrándole una linda y reconfortante sonrisa la cual ella después de un momento correspondió con otra igual. – Vamos a clase –

- Si – Y los dos se encaminaron juntos a clase felices con aparente desinterés.

Durante clases Akemi trato de no mostrarse preocupada, no solo por Heracles sino también porque sabía que su hermano la observaba. La ojicafe era como un libro para Yao, sabía cada detalle de su hermana y podía interpretar cada acción o gesto de ella. No había nada que le pudiera ocultar.

Mientras tanto, el griego pensaba en otras cosas mucho menos importantes: en gatos, si, justamente pensaba en gatos. Quizás debería pensar más sobre la cena con la familia de su novia –pero no creía que era algo de que preocuparse, era solo un cena con sus hermanos, nada del otro mundo–.

El griego seguía en su mundo y pensando despreocupadamente en sus queridos gatos hasta que de la nada, una bola de papel cayo en su cabeza terminando en su cuaderno, afortunadamente el maestro no

pareció darse cuenta. Tomó la bola de papel y la extendió sorprendiéndose con el contenido. Decía: "Te espero en la cena-aru", era indiscutiblemente del chino, pero por alguna razón sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo, ni siquiera se animó en voltear a ver al asiático cabello largo y castaño.

Pasaron las horas necesarias para que llegara el momento de la salida. Akemi notó que su hermano se acercaba a ella, instantáneamente se tensó, el de pelo largo lo notó y pudo evitar sonreír un poco burlón.

- Dile a tu "amigo" que lo espero en la cena – Dijo Yao, pero su sonrisa cambio de ser burlona a ser más siniestra. La más pequeña empezó a temer no por ella misma sino por su novio.

- S-si – Trato de decir con algo de nerviosismo.

El chino se que dejando solo a Akemi con Heracles que estaba en el otro extremo del salón.

- "Solo espero que no le pongan nada extraño a la comida" – Pensó terminando de guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Pregunto el más alto.

- Si – Entonces Akemi recordó algo. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tus padres no se preocuparían si no llagas a casa temprano hoy? –

- Ah, lo había olvidado – Dijo simplemente, la verdad es que lo había olvidado por completo.

- Si quieres puedes llamar a tus padres, puedo esperar unos minutos – Amablemente ofreció la chica.

- De acuerdo, espera aquí un momento – Salió del salón para llamar a sus padres.

Mientras Akemi esperaba pacientemente al griego recordó un poco su preocupación ¿Qué pasaría si sus hermanos intentaban hacerle algo a Heracles y este por miedo le dejará? Eso la tenía aterrada, si Heracles la dejará se devastaría. Se asusto al pensar eso, y una pequeña y casi imperceptible lágrima se formaba y amenazaba con salir de uno de sus bellos ojos de color chocolate.

Trato de olvidar ese triste pensamiento, no podía hacerse suposiciones tan rápidamente, quizás si llegaba a pasar algo –que ojala no sucediera– el griego no la dejaría. El chico siempre le decía lo mucho que la quería, siempre era amable con ella y la trataba con mucho cariño y cuidado, la protegía casi tan celosamente como sus hermanos. Heracles la quería demasiado y en una ocasión le dijo que no importaría que tipo de cosas pasaran, nunca la dejaría por nada del mundo.

Con esa pequeña esperanza sonrío dulcemente a la vez que cerraba un tanto más aliviada sus ojos, y gracias a aquella acción la lágrima cayó traicioneramente por su blanca mejilla.

Esta fue casi inmediatamente limpiada para su sorpresa por la morena mano de Heracles, él la veía un tanto preocupado, como analizando el por que de aquella muestra de tristeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duela algo? ¿Estás triste? – Preguntó viéndola levemente preocupado.

Akemi lo miro también, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero luego le dedico una mirada cálida y amorosa, acompañada de una tierna y reconfortante sonrisa. Tomó su mano dulcemente y la apoyo en su mejilla de porcelana. El griego la acomodó de forma que su palma hiciera contacto directo con su suave piel. Los dos disfrutaron de ese momento unos cuantos minutos, Heracles amaba sentir la piel suave y tibia de su novia y Akemi atesoraba cada pequeño gesto que el griego le dedicaba, justo como aquel. Para su desgracia tuvieron que separarse ya que no podían quedarse así el resto del día.

La pareja salió de la escuela directo a la casa de la menor. El camino fue silencioso, pero sin embargo no incómodo. En el trayecto Heracles se permitió el atrevimiento de acercarse lentamente a la más bajita y tomar discretamente su mano, aquello causó un pequeño sonrojo en ambos. El cielo oscurecía y las estrellas empezaban a mostrar su brillo, y ellos dos disfrutaban del cálido e inocente sentimiento del amor que crecía en momentos como esos. Sus cuerpos quedaron no tan cerca como para invadir el espacio personal de cada uno, pero si lo suficiente como para poder sentir ligeramente al calor corporal de otro. Se veían como una tierna pareja escolar regresando juntos del colegio acompañados por el cielo casi oscurecido y con unas cuantas estrellas brillando sobre ellos, una hermosa escena como para fotografiar.

Ellos quisieran que ese pequeño viaje durara un poco más, pero para su desgracia y preocupación –más que nada para la oriental–. Entre calles, casas y caminatas llegaron al hogar de la chica. Heracles se sorprendió al ver la vivienda, era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.

Frente a el había una gran casa al estilo oriental y un gran y bello jardín –que seguramente se vería mucho más hermoso de día– que lo rodeaba. Casi podía jurar que eso no era una casa, ¡Era una mansión!

Akemi notó la mirada sorprendida de su pareja al ver su hogar. Es cierto que la casa era un poco más grande que las demás pero no creía que fuera para tanto.

Miró la gran puerta perfectamente tallada y con unos hermosos diseños que sinceramente no sabía bien que eran –solamente sabía que eran hermosos ya que Yao se lo decía–, apretó más su agarre sobre la mano del castaño, ella estaba más nerviosa que su pareja aunque fuera algo tonto; vivía ahí, no había nada de que preocuparse.

Abrió la puerta y entró cautelosamente, al momento de adentrarse deshizo su agarre con la mano del chico.

- ¡Estoy devuelta! – Anuncio su llegada.

El muchacho se preguntaba que hacer, ¿Debería saludar como ella? No, no lo creía, recién él se empezaba a sentir algo nervioso.

Para alivio de Akemi –y un poco de Heracles– la primera persona en recibirlos fue la única hermana de Akemi, la taiwanés Meimei.

- Hola Akemi – Saludo la chica con una gran sonrisa, observo al griego curiosa y decidió hablarle. – ¿Supongo que eres el _invitado especial _no? – Sonrió pícaramente mirando esta vez a su hermana.

- S-si, Mei-chan él es Karpusi Heracles, mi… – Le daba algo de pena decirlo frente a su hermana, pero lo haría solamente por Heracles, además se trataba de Meimei, ella siempre la apoyo en todo en todo momento y sabía que nunca la juzgaría de mala manera por tener novio. – Él es mi novio – Dijo algo apenada viendo a la taiwanesas pero sin arrepentirse por decir aquello.

Heracles se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que la joven de cabello negro se atreviera a decirle a aquella chica que eran pareja. Él la miró y ella, como leyéndole el pensamiento le devolvió la mirada queriendo transmitirle con sus ojos que todo estaría bien, y se podría decir que Heracles al parecer lo entendió ya que en seguida le mostró un pequeña pero sutil sonrisa. Todo eso siendo observado por Meimei.

- ¡Kya! ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos! – Grito emocionada la castaña. – Un gusto conocerte, soy Xiao Meimei, espero que nos llevemos bien – Se presentó ella ofreciéndole la cual el griego acepto gustoso.

- Un gusto – Hablo por primera vez el griego, esa chica le agradaba, no parecía mala persona y era muy alegre.

- Bueno pasa, no pienso tenerlos toda la noche en la entrada – Meimei los hizo pasar, conduciéndolos por un pasillo color rojo. – Los dejaré un momento en la sala, la cena aun no esta lista. Además creo que ahí están Yong Soo y Wang Long – Termino de decir sin borrar aun su sonrisa del rostro.

Akemi se tensó instantáneamente, ahora tenía que presentarlo a sus otros dos hermanos, con Meimei fue fácil por que sabe como es ella y definitivamente no tenía la misma mentalidad que sus hermanos. Conocía perfectamente la personalidad explosiva e indiscreta de Yong Soo y la actitud fría y calculadora de Wang Long, temía por la seguridad integra de su novio.

-"No pasa nada, ellos no le harán nada" – Trato de calmarse así misma en vano.

Llegaron a una gran sala con diversas decoraciones orientales, y en un sillón negro se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando entre ellos. Uno de ellos era un coreano de cabello negro un poco más alto que Meimei y un extraño rizo en la cabeza que podría jurar tenía un rostro –o quizás fueran alucinaciones suyas–, el otro era un chico de Hong Kong de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos solo que éstos eran un poco más oscuros. Ambos al notar la presencia de los recién llegados dejaron de de hablar y voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala, inmediatamente posaron su vista en el griego. Este se tenso un poco y Akemi al notarlo decidió hablar de algo para que los tres chicos no sostuvieran un batalla de miradas asesinas.

- Estoy de vuelta – Le dijo a sus hermanos, estos voltearon a verla y en menos de un segundo Yong Soo estaba casi encima de ella apresándola en un muy fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Hola Akemi! – Dijo sonriente el chico sin dejar de abrazarla mientras ella sonreía nerviosa, el aire se le estaba saliendo de los pulmones.

- Suéltala que la dejaras sin aire – Hablo la voz seria del otro chico asiático, notando que a su hermana le estaba faltando el aire y se le estaba dificultando el respirar.

- Bueno – Con aparente fastidio el joven ojinegro.

- Jeje – Rió nerviosa la menor de todos, mientras que Heracles se aliviaba, en el fondo le puso un poco celoso el abrazo del hermano de Akemi para con ella, que no daría el por poder abrazarla de esa manera. – Am… Yong-nisan, Long-nisan, el es Karpusi Heracles – Les presento Akemi a Heracles. Con ellos no se atrevía a usar la palabra novio aunque estuvieran al tanto de su relación, sabían TODO perfectamente.

- Un gusto – Dijo Heracles aun un poco incómodo, los asiáticos lo miraron fijamente, como analizándolo, Meimei enseguida supo lo que pesaban aquellos dos, la desaprobación.

- "Pobre chico" – Pensó compadecida la castaña. – "Creo que le echaré una mano, no parece mal chico" - Y es que no dejaría que sus celosos hermanos arruinaran la relación de Akemi con aquel alto y apuesto griego.– Oigan, Yao dijo que vayan a ayudarlo en la cocina –

- Ya vamos – Dijo Wang Long, él y el coreano le dirigieron una última mirada al griego, la cual él trato de soportar. – Vamos – Le dijo Wang Long a Yong Soo, y ellos dos se fueron por el pasillo.

Inmediatamente después de la salida de ellos, el ambiente pareció cambiar y hacerse más fresco. La sonrisa de Meimei que había desaparecido solo por un momento volvió a tomar lugar en su rostro y le hablo a Akemi.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? –

- Si – Se dirijo principalmente al griego – Vuelo en un momento – Al igual que los otros dos se fue por el pasillo.

- Oye, no te preocupes yo los ayudare – Hablo Meimei una vez que la japonesa se fue.

- ¿Eh? – Musito Heracles viéndola confundido.

- Que yo los ayudaré, se que los dos están algo nerviosos, supongo que más que nada Akemi – Explico ella. – Escucha, te lo diré sin rodeos, no creo que mis hermanos te acepten al momento de conocerlos – Soltó sin más, y el griego abrió sus ojos sorprendido. – Ellos protegen de más a Akemi, todos la adoramos y queremos lo mejor para ella, y debo decir que se ve feliz contigo y no creo que estés jugando con ella ni nada por el estilo, aunque te acabo de conocer puedo estar casi segura de eso. La verdad es que me agradas – Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – Apenas y pudo decir el griego.

- Se podría decir que tienes mi aprobación – Dijo ella. – Pero eso no significa casi nada, tienes que conseguir la aprobación de esos dos celosos y de Yao, aunque puedo ayudarte con esos dos, Yao es un poco difícil, pero si le demuestras que no tienes malas intenciones con Akemi y que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella posiblemente lo logres – Informó mirando al chico y sus ojos mostraron un poco más de seriedad al decir lo siguiente. – Pero ten mucho cuidado, ellos buscarán la manera de arruinarte –

- ¿Arruinarme? –

- Si, ellos hacían todo tipo de cosas para alejar a cualquier chico interesado en Akemi –

- ¿Habían más chicos interesados en ella? – Pregunto alerta y celoso, aunque no le debería sorprender mucho, Akemi era una chica tierna y amigable, y aun sin conocerla irradiaba un aura de querer acercarse a ella, sin mencionar todo las cualidades que tenía y que era muy linda, no por nada se había enamorado de ella. Tenía cierta popularidad en la escuela, debía que ser precavido y estar alerta sobre que chicos se acercaban a su novia.

- Si –

- ¿Y como qué tipo de cosas hacían para alejarlos de ella? –

- Bueno, a veces les hacían "bromas". Aunque creo que a ti seguramente te atacarán con preguntas y

según tu respuesta verán si tienen la oportunidad de hacerte quedar mal. Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – Respondió y advirtió la taiwanesa.

- De acuerdo, gracias – Ahora sabía más o menos que tipo de personas eran los hermanos de su amada y que no la iba a tener tan fácil como pensaba y que esa cena no era solo una invitación para conocer a su familia. Era similar a una batalla para lograr que lo aceptaran, si era lo suficientemente ingenioso y precavido podría demostrarles que podía pasar la prueba y que no era solo un tonto enamorado.

- Voy a hacerte una pregunta – Saco de sus pensamientos la chica a Heracles – ¿Qué tanto quieres a Akemi? – Pregunto la ahora aliada de Heracles, sabía que ese chico de ojos verdes no era una amenaza para su hermanita, pero sentía curiosidad de saber que respondería ante una pregunta como esa.

Heracles recordó el día en que la conoció, cuando la vio por primera vez en la azotea del instituto y su belleza lo dejo sin palabras. – Estoy seguro que cuando la conocí me quede sin palabras, me pareció la chica más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida, y aun lo sigo pensando, adoro sus ojos y su voz. Pienso que la persona más tierna del mundo. Adoro también cuando me sonríe tiernamente y siempre siento deseos de abrazarla; y hago un gran esfuerzo para no besarla de repente y no asustarla. Se que esto es difícil para ella, y por eso estoy tratando de ser más comprensible. Me siento el ser más feliz que nunca a su lado, y sin duda ella también cree lo mismo aunque sueno ambiguo de mi parte. Pero, estoy seguro de que los dos somos felices juntos, y haré todo lo posible para que tus hermanos me acepten – Finalizo con una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa Heracles, él era sin dudarlo una persona de muy pocas palabras, pero cuando se trataba de Akemi, su corazón hablaba por él –por más cursi que sonara– ella era la persona a la que más había querido en toda su joven vida.

Meimei lo miró sorprendida, definitivamente su querida hermanita había conseguido un buen novio. Soltó una pequeña risilla al pensar en la palabra "novio".

Akemi no podía encontrar más feliz, había escuchado casi toda la conversación, más o menos desde que Meimei le había dicho que sus hermanos lo presionarían con preguntas. Le alegro que el griego no se mostrara asustado sino que se decidiera a hacer que sus hermanos lo aceptarán. Aunque también era para alivio suyo que ellos solo lo atacarían con preguntas, por que sabía que podrían hacer cosas peores y el que haya muchas armas tipo orientales no era de mucha ayuda –aclárese: cuchillas, espadas, chacos tec… –

Pero sin duda lo que más le alegró y reconfortó fue la respuesta a la ultima pregunta hecha, ¿Cuán enamorado estaba de ella? Su respuesta la cautivo hasta el más fondo de su ser. Y tenía razón, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo junto a él.

Decidió que era la hora de salir de su gran escondite –detrás de la pared– y entró tratando de aparentar que apenas había bajado.

- Hola – Dijo anunciando su llegada a la sala con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- "Definitivamente no perderé" – Pensó decidido Heracles. Y le acaricio la cabeza por tercera vez en el día, ella simplemente volvió a disfrutarlo.

Meimei los miro enternecida, tenía ganas de sacarles una foto pero sabía que era invadir la vida social y privada de los demás.

- La cena esta lista – Por la sala se oyó la voz seria de Wang Long asomando una parte de su cuerpo por la entrada.

La cena estaba por empezar y con eso, la lucha de Heracles también.

* * *

><p>¡CHAN! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que me quedo bien, mal, terrible, del asco?<p>

Recuerden que lo que ustedes opinen es algo muy importante para mi. Recen para que la inspiración no tarde tanto en llegar y poder demorarme menos en hacer la segunda parte.

Cada vez que dejas un review, se aunmenta la posibilidad de que Yao y sus hermanos acepten a Heracles =D

BYE!


End file.
